


Don't fear the reaper

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a dick, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death, Minor Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Reapers, but a sweetheart after all, reaper!dean
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death ha adoptado a Dean como su pupilo. Ahora vive con Tessa en su mansión, aprendiendo a ser una parca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fear the reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas en colaboración con Andrea, user: InfernalSquirrel.

Todo el mundo se ha preguntado alguna vez cuál es su recuerdo más antiguo, y acto seguido después de preguntárselo, busca al final del túnel de sus memorias para acabar por verse a sí mismo como un niño de uno o dos años dando sus primeros pasos, quizás yendo a los brazos de su madre, o sobre los hombros de su padre, corriendo al lado de una fuente o persiguiendo palomas. Otras personas recuerdan su primera habitación, a su madre dándole un beso de buenas noches y cerrando la puerta.

Dean lo había hecho en más de una ocasión, y siempre coincidía con los pies de su tutor, calzados con un par de caros zapatos de charol negros de cordones y un pantalón de traje de igual color. Dean no calculó en absoluto, en aquel momento, el valor del traje del Jinete, pero desde los cuatro años siempre lo había visto como el ser más elegante en pisar la Tierra. Esa era la edad de su primer recuerdo, alrededor de los cuatro años. Y nunca se había molestado en ir más hacia atrás.

En su cabeza resonaban sus propias palabras, su voz aguda pero dulce de niño pequeño, agachado, más bien encogido y con los ojos cerrados en una esquina entre dos paredes, de un lugar al que siempre restó importancia y nunca se molestó en preguntar o averiguar de qué lugar se trataba.

“¿Quién eres?” Era lo que había preguntado, que más que asustado sonaba curioso.

La Muerte había venido a llevárselo. El pequeño Dean no había sobrevivido al incendio que se había desatado en su casa, y antes de que las llamas calcinasen su cuerpecito, el humo se había encargado de apagar al niño para siempre, y si hubiera llegado a recordarlo lo habría agradecido. Pero Dean no recordaba nada.

Sin embargo, incluso antes de que Dean falleciese, Death había cambiado de pronto sus planes. No estaba en la lista del 2 de noviembre de 1983, y no lo habría estado de no ser por un brusco giro de los acontecimientos: en vez de correr, como su padre le había dicho que hiciese, Dean dio media vuelta hacia el cuarto de su hermano pequeño, todavía de seis meses, con intención de llevarlo hacia el exterior. Con lo que el inocente niño no contaba era con las enormes llamaradas que pronto se habían formado en el pasillo, impidiendo la entrada al cuarto de Sam. Y ahora también impidiéndole volver atrás. Nunca recordó lo asustado que estaba. Ni que pocos minutos antes de que el humo y el calor le hiciesen perder el conocimiento, estaba llorando de miedo.

Death comprendió el mérito de aquel niño, vio sus agallas. Si con solo cuatro años había sido capaz de encontrar el valor dar media vuelta para buscar a su hermano Sam, enfrentándose a las llamas, no se imaginaba todo lo que habría hecho en su vida adulta, los sacrificios que sería capaz de hacer, todo el bien que habría proporcionado a tantas personas. Era un alma imposible de desperdiciar. Era un alma digna que debía seguir activa, un alma con propósito. Un alma así nacía cada muy pocos años.

Así que en lugar de contarle quién era y qué había venido a hacer en un primer lugar, de manera casi improvisada, decidió que quería quedarse al chico. No solo quedárselo. Era lo suficientemente valioso como para adoptarlo, educarlo y hacerlo uno de sus pupilos.

“A tu edad todavía no conoces mi nombre. Soy la Muerte, pequeño. He venido a recogerte.”

Dean no comprendía lo que quería decir con recogerle, pero el fantasma del miedo que había sentido hacía un minuto, cuando todavía estaba vivo, permanecía, así que asintió, sorbiendo los mocos por la nariz, acercándose a darle la mano.

Death se preguntaba si adoptar a un niño tan pequeño, aunque fuera para educarlo como futura parca, sería buena idea. Pero la Muerte es algo tan preciso como un reloj. Nada en sus manos podía ser una decisión errónea.

Dean nunca supo lo mucho que sus padres lloraron su pérdida durante años.

Y con el tiempo, como el olor a humo bajo su nariz, los recuerdos de su joven mente de los rostros de sus progenitores fueron desapareciendo, así como sus voces. Y sin tardar, el pequeño olvidó también a su hermano. La única familia que tenía ahora eran su tutor, Death, y la parca Tessa, que muchas veces Dean sospechó que estaba allí para hacer el papel de niñera.

Dean creció al ritmo de un niño vivo normal, decidido así por el Jinete, dado que le daría más tiempo de aprender y con la normalidad de un ser humano. Los tres vivían en la mansión de Death, un caserón gigantesco con el aspecto de una casa indiana, cuyos colores eran principalmente el caoba, el rojo y el granate. Siempre olía a madera, era como si el olfato de Dean nunca se hubiera acostumbrado al aroma de cada habitación vacía, fresco, seco y limpio, a veces olía a canela, otras a tierra mojada, a libros y a papel, a arena de playa. Nunca estaba húmeda ni fría, era un lugar, que a pesar de la sobriedad de su decoración y que la lámpara de araña que colgaba en la entrada no emitía luz, era confortable. Las escaleras siempre resonaban al subirlas o bajarlas, así que Dean y Tessa siempre sabían en qué piso estaban el uno o el otro. Al menos ellos dos, porque Death nunca estaba presente hasta la hora de la cena o en ocasiones de lecciones especiales.

Ambos se referían a él como maestro.

Hasta los diez años, el Jinete había sido su profesor y su mentor. Después la tarea pasó a ser de Tessa, que lo aceptó a regañadientes. Aunque Dean era un muchacho respetuoso y cumplidor, seguía siendo un niño al que le gustaban las travesuras, tales como aparecer en la Tierra cuando Tessa le quitaba el ojo de encima. No sentía envidia de los niños vivos, porque conocía aquella diferencia crucial entre ambos: él era una parca, y ellos humanos. Además, nisiquiera podían verle. Ventaja que utilizó con once años para robar en una tienda de música su primer vinilo de Led Zeppelin. Tessa acordó no decírselo a Death si prometía no volver a hacerlo, pero Dean no obedeció. Simplemente aprendió a ser más cauteloso. Y así fue como acabó con una de las colecciones de música más grandes que la parca había visto nunca. Y jamás supo cuándo el niño escapaba a la Tierra a por ellos.

A veces era un grano en el culo. Pero al final de todo, Dean tenía un corazón de oro.

Desde que había llegado a la mansión, Death le imponía solo una obligación a Dean. A la hora de la cena, tenía que contarle tres cosas nuevas que había aprendido a lo largo del día. Nunca tuvo problema con ello, aunque Death siempre sabía cuándo algo no era cierto o no era _del todo_ cierto. De aquella manera le obligaba a estar todo el día activo.

“¿Qué has aprendido hoy, Dean?” Preguntaba siempre entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

“Uh... Que no es buena idea colarse en el baño de las chicas, que no debería separarme de Tessa y que las manos quietas porque muere gente.”

El Jinete resopló llevándose una mano a la cara. Tessa ahogó una risita.

 


End file.
